My family From the North
by star the socially awk hetalian
Summary: Isete-Lille Bondevik Kirkland, or also known as, The land of Antarctica. Being the anti social Peron she is, she didn't want anything to do with the northerners. But when Countries Norway and England find her continent, she is forced to live with them. She would try and be as distant as possible. But that's not quite what happened... (my O.C Antarctica, there may be ships in story)
1. Chapter 1

So hello! My name is Star, (yes it is actually Star) and this is my first story, ever. And I hope someone finds this, I want some feedback, I **really **need to work on my writing skills. I am sorry in advance for any grammar errors. English is not my first language. And yes this is hetalia, an o.c Antarctica. Thank you!

Isete was horribly bored of this. Not only did she have nothing to do, but she was at her big brother Arthur's house.

Did she hate it? No. Did she like it? No. She just liked it better at the Nordics house. Arthur would always let her be.

Which she liked.

But she didn't fancy being alone. Alone was sometimes boring.

Sometimes Matthew would come and visit, and Alfred would come too, but that was it. Francis would always be in Arthur's house, which was good, Isete wasn't really fond of Arthur's food.

She sighed sinking even more into the soft couch, drumming her fingers on the polished coffee table. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind, but one in particular was thought of the most.

"Why does he act like he doesn't care? He acts so monotone when I'm around…"

Her red orbs fixed on the bedroom door, she frowned, lifting her hand to brush a few hair strands into place. It was already 10am, and no one was up yet. _"I could go back to sleep…"_ she thought to herself. _"Nah… I'm hungry… maybe get something to eat…"_

She reluctantly stood up, walking over to the mirror. A pale, fragile figure stared back at her. Her orbs a crimson red, with flakes of a brighter shade scattered across. Her powder blue hair hung a bit over her shoulder, her bangs covering one side of her face. She still hasn't fully recovered from the temperature change. The first time she came to Norway, it was a sunny warm day, living in Antarctica all your life does something's to you. England was even warmer, and she had a heat stroke.

Isete looked away from the mirror, gracefully walking towards the door. She checked the temperature in the hallway, 50°F1. Way too warm for her, but she couldn't change it without Arthur's permission. A small sigh escaped her lips,

"_Whatever… I'm hungry… and temperature won't stop me…"_

1 I live in America, so I use Fahrenheit, it would be 10°C I think..


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! It's me again, and I'm here to update this time killer. If anyone finds this story, please tell me how I can improve my writing skills!

* * *

Every time I step on the floor, it creaks, which is bad, I don't want anyone else up. I'm forced to tip toe across the living room.

Its dead silent, you could hear a pin drop, as the northerners say.

Well it was anyways, as soon as I reach the door to the kitchen, I hear glass shatter. A robber? No problem. Arthur has taught me how to defend myself. Next to the door is a cabinet, and in that cabinet is a katana Arthur got on his trip to Japan. I silently open it, and take the katana, slowly opening the door as well.

The kitchens lights are off, thus I can't really see, "Who's there?!" I shout, waving the katana around aimlessly. "I have a weapon!" I angrily add.

"Wait dudette calm down! It's me!" a voice on the other side of the kitchen says. That voice sounds familiar, I take a quick guess.

"Alfred?" I squint, looking over at where he stands.

He proudly puts his hands on his hips, grinning, "the one and only!"

I lay the katana down on the nearest table, sighing deeply, I flip the light switch on too.

"What are you doing here? You only visit on the weekend!"

"What? I can visit my siblings anymore?" he answers, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Of course you can! Just stop breaking everything you touch!" I tell him, pointing at the vase he broke. He waves that away, really not caring for it. "How the hell did you even get in here?" I ask him.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter! Isete I'm taking you to visit America!" he shouts, throwing his arms out suddenly. His arms hit another vase, and it falls with a loud crash, breaking into a thousand pieces.

"Way to go, hero…" I mutter under my breath, out loud I add, "Well Arthur would need to know first, he gets mad when I wander off without permission…"

Alfred chuckles, shaking his head. "Stop being such a baby! You'll never go anywhere if you keep acting like that!"

I frown, crossing my arms, "I have to let Arthur know first, and then we can go."

_**Time skip**_

Alfred slowly turned the doorknob, and pushed in, opening the door a crack.

"Look in, see if they're sleeping."

I nod, and peek in, Sure enough, Arthur and Francis are there, sleeping peacefully. I feel two hands suddenly push me forward, and I stumble a bit.

"Go wake him up!" I hear Alfred whisper. I whip around, a scowl planted on my face, "Why me?!" I angrily whisper, "Why not you?!"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Ugh shut up! Fine whatever!"

I walk over to the bed, frustration easily shown on my face, and kneel down next to Arthur. He's snoring lightly, and his arm is lazily thrown over his head. I sigh, turning around to Alfred, who just shows me a thumbs up. I roll my eyes, turning back to Arthur, as I poke his cheek, he sleepily smacks my hand away.

"Hey, Arthur. Wake up"

_Nothing_

"Arthur!"

_Nothing_

"ARTHUR WAKE THE F-"

Well that did it, his eyes shot open, a scowl on his face.

"Young lady! We do not use such foul language in this house!" he exclaimed in his picky British accent.

"Brit dude! You're finally up!" Alfred shouts, a grin on his face.

Arthur quickly looks behind me, his eyebrows making a "V" shape out of frustration.

"And what the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Shhhh! You'll wake up frenchie!"

"His name is Francis!"

"What about me?" A sleepy Frenchman says.

"oH MY GOD, GUYS SHUT UP" I angrily say, "Can I go visit America already?"

Arthur looks even more angered,

"Of course-"

"Of course you can," Francis cut in, and shoos us away, "we can't keep you locked in this house forever. Go explore!"

* * *

So yeah, just in case you don't know their human names,

Alfred- America

Arthur- England/Britain

France- Francis

(And my O.C

Isete- Antarctica )


End file.
